


Dearest Petunia

by ImbringingsexyBlack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Letters, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImbringingsexyBlack/pseuds/ImbringingsexyBlack
Summary: Seven years of letters from Lily Evans.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Wednesday, September 1st, 1971

Wednesday, September 1st, 1971

Dearest Petunia,   
I’m sorry we fought this morning. I’m sorry that Sev looked through your stuff. It was very wrong.   
Being here is amazing though, Sis. The train ride was long but when we got here we were sorted into houses by a hat, how silly is that? It identified feature of our houses in us and then sorted us, I’m in Gryffindor with three other girls and four boys. Severus got put into Slytherin. It’s very sad that we’re not in the same house. Professor McGonagall said that our house is like our family but I feel very alone without you and Sev.   
I hope your first day at school goes well on Monday!   
Love you!   
XOXO  
-Lils


	2. Tuesday, November 2nd, 1971

Tuesday, November 2nd, 1971  
Dearest Petunia,   
Classes are amazing here. I’m quiet good at charms, And pretty rubbish at transfiguration. Sev and I only have potions together. We’re both good at potion making, which I’m thankful for. Now that we’re in separate houses we’ve had a hard time finding things to talk about. He gets awfully jealous of my new friends. So I’m thankful for potions bringing us together.  
I have four, by the way, four new friends. The three other girls in Gryffindor with me: Hestia Jones, Marlene Avery and Alice Jenkins. They are all very sweet. My fourth new friend is in Ravenclaw, her name is Pandora, she’s very funny and sometimes a bit odd, I enjoy studying with her a lot.   
We had the Halloween feast the other night. You couldn’t imagen all of the candy and sweets, entertainment and good food, it was so fun, and we were all dressed in our witches hats! It was so funny.   
I hope your semester is going well.   
Love you!   
XOXO  
-Lils


	3. Thursday, December 9th, 1971

Thursday, December 9th, 1971  
Dearest Petunia,   
This semester is almost over. We’ll be on the train heading home in two short days. I hope when I get there you’ll tell me why you haven’t answered any of my letters. I’ve missed you so much. I can’t wait until we can catch up.   
Sev is excited to get back too. He says that then we can spend the days by ourselves. It is hard being so close to him but having all of these people judge us, has made it hard. His friends don’t like me. My friends don’t like him. It’s exhausting.   
We learnt how to fly on a broom today. It was amazing.   
Well, I’ll see you soon. I’m so excited to tell you everything.   
Love you.  
XOXO  
-Lils


	4. Friday, April 21st, 1972

Friday, April 21st, 1972   
Dearest Petunia,  
I hated the way the holiday ended between us. Those things you said about me weren’t very nice.   
But I’m sorry. I’m sorry you found the frogspawn in my jacket pocket. And I’m sorry that you didn’t like my new haircut. And I’m sorry that you hate the idea of charms. And I’m sorry that I’m so different from you, I’m sorry I’m such a freak.   
But Tuney, you’re my best friend. And you always have been. So I need to tell you what all has happened. I’ve never been so humiliated. So a Gryffindor boy, who’s name is James Potter (he’s absolutely horrid Tuney, arrogant and mean and always bullying), and Sev got into a fight in the corridor they were yelling awful things at each other and Potter was trying to hit Sev....it was awful Tuney. Anyway, I tried to break it up (I kept hearing Sev say, “you stay away from her” and I knew it was about me) but as I got between them, one of Sev’s best friends (a boy named Nott), screamed at me: “Get back Mudblood!” Well Tuney, everyone went wild, Potter aimed at Nott and Sev said “Lily is more than that!” And my friend Hestia started yelling horrid things at Nott, Marlene got me out of there. She might be my best friend here. I didn’t understand what any of it meant, I thought maybe it was like “Dirtbag” but Marlene explained you me that it’s heritage. Nott doesn’t like that my family is normal.   
Isn’t that great Tuney? I’m a freak everywhere.   
I got the chocolate egg for Easter from Mum. I hope yours was filled with money.   
XOXO  
-Lils


	5. Tuesday, September 5th, 1972

YEAR 2 

Tuesday, September 5th, 1972

Dearest Petunia,  
I’m sorry this summer was so difficult. Have we always fought so much or was this new? Potter blames all the yelling on my red hair, you can too if you like.   
Speaking of Potter, he saw me on the train crying on the way to school. He was being a right bully (“buck up chuck, she’s a git” & etc.) but I said there was only one person who could help, because Tuney, we’re sisters, shouldn’t we be friends? Anyway he left and Sev came in a few moments later muttering about Potter forcing people out of compartments, but when he saw me he instantly started bashing how normal you were. It was awful, then we had row.   
So basically everything is awful, and I miss you. But I’m glad to be back with Marlene and classes started yesterday. So that was good.   
Please write.   
XOXO  
-Lils


	6. Monday, October 16th, 1972

Monday, October 16th, 1972

Dearest Petunia,  
I’m so angry. You can’t imagine the anger coursing through me. He’s a complete Prat. He’s awful. I might hate him, Tuney. I don’t know though, I’ve never hated anyone before. But he is such a bully!!   
Let me start at the beginning. Yesterday was a beautiful day and Sev and I went out to study by lake. Sev was trying to help me with transfiguration because I’m so rubbish at it. In the evening Sev walked me back to the Gryffindor Common room. When I came in, that Potter boy and his friends started making fun of me for being friends with Sev (“doesn’t he smell? Why don’t you give him shampoo for his birthday?”). I (might have) made a rude hand gesture and went to bed.   
However Tuney, today, when I went to breakfast they were all being super distant. And then I looked at the Slytherin table to wave to Sev, he took a sip of his drink and Tuney, I swear to you, he started to turn green. Not like he was going to hurl. Dark green. It started at the tips and roots of his hair and was spreading down his face and onto his neck. He looked like the witch from “Wizard of Oz”. I would say he turned red with anger but honestly I think he just turned more green. The boys started laughing. I was angry but I thought Sev could just shower it off and move on. Nope. Tuney, he’s been like that all day!!   
When I got back to the common room tonight, I started yelling at James Potter. He said that I needed to pick better friends and I said, “yeah? Like you? Potter, you seem so swell.” - I was being sarcastic. Then I said “I wouldn’t be friends with you if you were the last person on earth.” Gosh Tuney, I think I might actually hate him.   
XOXO   
-Lils


	7. Monday, December 25, 1972

Monday, December 25, 1972

Dearest Petunia,  
I’m sorry that I accidentally jinxed your boyfriend. Thom seemed like a lovely boy. I’m glad he makes you so happy. He really didn’t need to be so rude about Mum’s cooking though. But that’s besides the point. Also he should learn to eat with his mouth closed. BUT, I shouldn’t have lost my temper - have I mentioned lately that I’m a redhead? Apparently there’s this thing about red headed people and tempers, according to my friend Hestia.   
Also, I thought you would really enjoy the color changing ink. But now I know, no magical gifts of any kind, ever. Sorry about that.   
But Tuney, you can’t honestly be as mad as you seemed? Right? We’re sisters. I thought you would love anything I bought you.   
I loved the paper clips you got me.   
Thanks.   
Love you lots.   
XOXO  
-Lils.   
P.S. sleep over in my room???


	8. Friday, January 19, 1973

Friday, January 19, 1973  
Dearest Petunia,   
I told my friends about our row. Hestia is wondering if your menopausal? I said I thought our womanhood stage lasted longer than a few years. Alice thinks there was a misunderstanding, because “sisters before misters” and so your loyalty should lie with me before Thom. I told her that wasn’t fair because Thom probably spends more time with you then I get to. Marlene said that I should just give up on you spent more time trying to get along with people who fawn over me (I honestly have no clue what she is talking about).   
I know you don’t like him, but I also told Sev. He felt like you were in the wrong and honestly he got too angry for my liking. I think that he might have had a rough holiday at home, you know how his Dad gets.   
But I’m writing to say sorry again. Please write back. Maybe we can start over. You know, maybe not as best friends but maybe sister/pen pals?   
Tell Thom I said hi.   
XOXO  
\- Lils


	9. Sunday, February 18th, 1973

Sunday, February 18th, 1973  
Dearest Petunia,  
What a tragedy! Mum said you and Thom broke up? Are you absolutely devastated?   
Know that you are the most special, beautiful sister and he doesn’t deserve you.   
Let me know if you need anything.   
I love you.   
XOXO  
\- Lils


	10. Wednesday, April 25, 1973

Wednesday, April 25, 1973  
Dearest Petunia,  
We have to decide what we are going to take as electives next year.  
It seems to be an odd assortment of classes. I’m thinking arithmancy (which I believe is like math), ancient runes (because isn’t that what a proper witch would do?) and divination (who doesn’t want to know the future?). Hopefully I’ll excel in something. Can you imagine that there is a whole world of witches and wizards out there? What jobs could I get after school?  
What do you want to do after school? Do you still want to be a doctor?  
You can do anything you set you mind to.  
Mum said you started dating a boy named John? I hope he’s nice. I can’t wait to meet him this summer!  
Love you lots.  
XOXO  
-Lils


	11. Saturday, September 1st, 1973

Saturday, September 1st, 1973

Dearest Petunia,   
Sev and Potter have already gotten into two arguments.   
Hestia grew boobs.   
Pandora is in love with a seventh year. I think he might be in love with her too.   
I miss you.   
XOXO  
-Lils


	12. Thursday, October 11th, 1973

Thursday, October 11th, 1973

Dearest Petunia,   
I just got asked out on a real date for the first time!!!! EEEEE!   
His name is Richard Davis and he’s in the fourth year. He’s in Ravenclaw, so he’s smart. He asked me to go to the village with him. Our next trip to the village is in two weekends. He’s so nice Tuney, he’s tall and has big brown eyes and dark brown hair. He’s not very funny but his smile is dreamy. Marlene and Hestia are very jealous of my luck.   
I’m going to wear the green blouse that you wore to lake last summer, and probably my bell bottoms. Do you think I should wear my hair up or down, Tuney? You always say that wearing my hair up makes it look less like my head is on fire, but do I want to be that exposed? In case something embarrassing happens, I think I need to ware it down, so that I can kind of hide behind it.   
I’m so excited, Tuney, I feel so grown up!  
XOXO  
-Lils   
P. S. I didn’t see Richard at dinner tonight. Pandora told me that he’s in the hospital wing. Sev told me that he belongs in the hospital wing but he wishes that Potter hadn’t put him there. Why do you think Potter feels the need to ruin everything for me?


	13. Christmas Holidays 1973

Christmas Holidays 1973   
Sunday, December 23, 1973  
Dearest Petunia,  
You didn’t mean it. I know it’s hard that we live in different countries the majority of the year. But you didn’t mean it really. You can’t mean it.   
I’m you’re sister.   
I don’t hate you.   
Please don’t hate me.   
XOXO  
-Lils 

Tuesday, December 25, 1973  
Dearest Petunia,  
I hope you’re having fun at John Peter’s house. Maybe his family isn’t as dull as he is.   
Mum cried a lot this morning. I think she’s having hard time with the idea that you’re growing up.   
I’m having a hard time with it too. I miss you.   
Anyway, Mum got me a set of Jane Austen books. They’re lovely.   
I hope you like your sweater.   
I’m sure you gift to me just got lost in the post.   
XOXO  
-Lils 

Tuesday, January 1st, 1974  
Dearest Petunia,  
Can we start over with the new year?  
XOXO  
-Lils


End file.
